Look At Me Now
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: "Don't tell me how to feel! You know nothing about me!" Sakura shouted. "I know more about you then I let on Sakura." Will being kidnapped by the Akatsuki uncover Sakura's foggy past and help her understand why she is so drawn to Itachi and Pein? Or will it do more harm than good? REMAKE of Their strengths.
1. Chapter 1

_**Look at me now**_

**Hi guys this is the new version of their strengths, and before anyone asks, yes I am a Chris brown fan! Hence the title lol Things will be different in this story! Some things will be the same but a lot of changes that I think you will find more interesting. I'm getting easily sick this year. I usually don't get so easily sick. I just got over the stomach flu, then after getting over the stomach flu I got sick again, and once I got over being sick I got sick once again. I missed some school (well a lot of school) and I have so much work to make up its like WTF! And I have just not been in the mood to type. **

**Fun fact: This story originally wasn't going to be a SakuraXItachi story :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

"_Don't tell me how to feel! You know nothing about me!" Sakura shouted. "I know more about you then I let on Sakura." Will being kidnapped by the Akatsuki uncover Sakura's foggy past and help her figure out why she's so close to Itachi and Pein? Or will it do more harm than good. Remake of Their strengths._

**Couple: **_**Sakura/Itachi**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Action/Drama**_

* * *

><p><em>I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**There was blood…**_

_**So much blood…**_

_**Screams…**_

_**People are screaming…**_

_The little pink haired girl covered her ears with her little hands and bit her lip hard to hold in the loud cry she was going to let out when she heard another bloody scream of terror. She stayed curled up in her closet like her father and mother had told her for 20 minutes and they still hadn't come to get her. The 5 yr. old girl let a small whimper go past her lip when she heard another scream come from outside. _

"_Aniki…" The little girl whimpered. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the sound of her floor boards creaking. She hadn't heard her door open or being forced open since she looked the door so she assumed the person came through her window._

_The little girl clutched onto her pink kimono tightly when she heard the steps nearing her closet. She heard the footsteps nearing her closet and used her small hands to cover the scream that was threatening to come out. She scooted back deeper into the closet hoping that they would cover her just in case the person, who she assumed was the cause of all the screaming, opened the closet and tried to get her._

"_I don't want to die…" She whispered, a fit of tears pouring down her face. The pink haired girl let out a shaky sigh of relief when she started to hear the footsteps disappearing. But her relief was short lived…_

_The closet door slammed open. The 5 yr. old had wide eyes and gathered air into her lungs to scream. But her scream was muffled by a gloved hand, causing her heart to beat erratically._

**I'm gona die…**

**I'm gona die…**

**I'm gona die…**

"_**GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_"

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes snapped open and she tightly clutched her pillow. Soon tears began quietly to fall out of her eyes.<p>

"Who was that girl…? What was that?" Sakura whispered to herself "I'm so confused…"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how was that? It wasn't long but what do you expect? It's a prologue. Plus I had just come back from seeing the movie In Time (Sexy movie by the way, loved it) and I was kind of tiered so I don't know if this is all that good. Tell me if it's bad (Not FLAMING me just NICELY tell me what u think! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM) and I'll just rewrite it.<strong>

**Oh and since My favorite KPOP boy group BIGBANG won the MTV EMA's and my favorite KPOP girl group 2NE1 won the MTV Iggy awards and are supposed to be Performing in NY on December 12! I swear KPOP is taking over lol. So since both my fav KPOP bands are getting good publicity here in America, I thought I would give you a chapter to celebrate my happiness and the possibility of me going to see 2NE1 perform in my hometown! If anyone of you lovely reviewers tells me they know who these 2 groups are or just any KPOP group at all I will LOVE you!**

_**REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE U MORE!**_


	2. Dark

**Look At Me Now**

**Fun Fact: I am easily annoyed (especially in the morning really not a morning person). Bitchy? No, just a tad mean when annoyed.**

_I Don't own Naruto __***sigh***_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>Dark<strong>

Sakura's eyes shot open from sleep and she clutched her pillow, causing the pillow casing to wrinkle a little under the tight force of her grip. Some knocks sounded at her door and she shot up out of bed, immediately on guard.

"Sakura, are you awake dear?" A soft voice called "You need to wake up or you will be late for the academy"

Sakura's shoulder slumped from their tense state and sighed in relief when she realized the person at the door was just her mother, though not entirely sure why she went on guard in her own home in the first place. Sakura kicked of the pink monstrosity that protected her from the cold at night. Sakura looked at the cover with distaste. She hated pink, but because she had pink hair everyone just assumed she liked pink. If Sakura had it her way she would have gotten rid of the pink cover a long time ago if her mom hadn't forced her to keep it since it was a present from a friend.

"I'll be down soon Kaa-San" Sakura replied tiredly, sensing her mom would start knocking again if she didn't say anything. When she heard the retreating sound of her mother's footsteps she got out of bed. She shivered slightly when her feet made contact with the cold floor boards. Walking over to her dresser, this was located on the other side of the room, and cringed slightly seeing her reflection. Though Sakura was naturally pretty she didn't exactly look that good now, but she was never exactly herself when she had to wake up at 7:00 to get ready for school. Her long unnatural pink hair looked like a tangled mess, her usual bright and happy emerald green eyes were dull and tiered from lack of sleep, and to top it all off she had some dried drool smeared on her cheek. Deciding to deal with her hair first, Sakura grabbed the brush off her dresser and gently began to run it through her hair. Sakura stared at her reflection and sighed.

_**Sakura **_**POV**

The more I look in the mirror the more I realize I look nothing like my parents. Many people have pointed it out to me but whenever I asked my parents they just get quiet and try to change the subject. Sooner or later I just stopped asking, since it was obvious they weren't going to give me an answer. My father had black hair and brown eyes while my mother had brown hair and gray eyes. I don't know how black and brown created a bright eye blinding bubble gum pink and I sure as hell don't know how brown and grey made up dark green emerald and truthfully I don't care to know anymore. My parents seemed relieved when stopped asking anyway.

Taking off the T-shirt I wore to bed and groaned when I realized I wore my training bra to bed after my work out yesterday, which my mother had told me not to do multiple times after working out. I stared at myself in the mirror with a blank expression before tracing the mark on my shoulder. It was a strange black marking that kind of looked like a strange tattoo. But my mom assured me it was just a birth mark. Though unnatural my mother assured me I've had it since birth, and at the time I believed her since I had no reason not to believe my own mother. But since 2yrs ago when I started having those weird dreams (**A/N: Prologue) **the mark would start to burn. Sometimes it wouldn't hurt much and I could easily brush it off and get on with my day. Other times the burning pain would be so unbearable I would just curl up on my bed crying, clutching the burning mark with enough force to break through the skin, causing my mom to ask me why she kept finding blood stains on my sheets.

"Sakura, Hurry down for breakfast sweetheart" My mother called "I don't want you going to the academy without any food in your stomach again"

Lately I haven't wanted to eat much, the dream I kept having made my stomach turn uncomfortably. All the screaming, all the blood, all the death made me sick. By the time I wake up from the horrible dream the thought of eating breakfast made me nauseous so I would skip out on it. For a month I had not eaten breakfast and my parents were never the wiser. I had kept them in the dark about my recent "diet" for a good whole month. But by the start of the second month they had found out when they were called in by my Sensei for fainting in the middle of a test. I hadn't realized it had happened until I woke up with a ton of my classmates and Sensei standing over me with worried looks on their face. When I got home all hell broke loose. My mom began to scream and shout before breaking into a bunch of tears and claiming to be a bad mother soon my father took over my mom's old position and began to severely scold me. Now my parents make sure I eat something before I walk out. My parents had asked me a few times why I stopped eating but I always made an excuse. I didn't want to tell them about the dream. I didn't want to worry them over something I barely understood. It would cause more unneeded stress.

"I'll be down soon!" I called back

**Normal **_**POV**_

After quickly washing the drool off her face with a quick shower, Sakura went back to her room and began to change. After putting on a pair of panties and a bra Sakura threw on her usual short sleeved red dress with two thigh high slits in it, she pulled on a pair of black tights that stopped at the bottom of her tights. Sakura was working on tying her hair back with the new head band she had received for graduation at the academy but settled on tying it around her neck when her mom screamed for her to come and eat breakfast. Rushing out of her room, Sakura jogged down the stairs.

"Mornin'" Sakura greeted kissing both parents on the cheek. Sakura received a grunt from her father before he continued to read his newspaper. Sakura grabbed a red apple from the fruit bowl with ease before she tried to make a quick dash for the door.

"Stop right there young lady"

Sakura cursed under her breath before turning around to face her mother whose hands were on her hip in a stern manner.

"When I said come and eat breakfast I meant a REAL breakfast. Now sit" Sakura's mom ordered gently pushing Sakura down into the seat across from her father. Sakura looked at her father's attire and realized he was suited in his Jonin uniform meaning he was to go on another mission soon. Sakura didn't pay much attention to her father, who seemed to pay her no mind, and sat in utter silence. It was tense in the room. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her chair not enjoying being around both parents at the same time. It always started out this way, silence, and then her parents would begin to crush her self-esteem by telling her in a thousand different ways that she was not meant to be a ninja because she was too weak. Sakura was just waiting for it to start.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Is that a head band?"

Sakura looked up at her father silently applauding herself for getting the time right.

"_Here we go…"_ Sakura thought silently before nodding her head to answer her father's question. It was only natural her father didn't know about the head band. He had been on a mission yesterday returning home at around 1 in the morning. Sakura had heard the door to house opening then closing signifying her father's safe return. But Sakura was too tired to run down stairs and show her father the head band to let him know she had become a Genin and in truth Sakura knew her father would be too tired to care. Or he simply wouldn't care.

"Hn, they just hand out head bands to anybody now days." Sakura flinched at her father's flat tone and resisted the need to grab her shirt tightly feeling the sudden pain in her heart hearing the harsh words. Sakura looked up to glare at her father but he had already turned his attention back to his newspaper, already losing interest in Sakura.

"I know I was amazed when she walked in with the headband tied around her head. I was for sure she wouldn't get it" Sakura's mother said placing the breakfast on the table mumbling the last part so only her husband could hear. But Sakura heard.

Sakura never understood why her parents treated her this way. They were usually kind happy people. But when it came to Sakura, they never believed in anything she did, always believing she would fail at it. Becoming a ninja was one of them.

Sakura quickly pushed out her chair and stood up in haste and began to walk out the door not caring for the nice breakfast her mom had just put out for her. She'd be damned if she was going to sit there and let her parents go on a list of things about her being a weak person.

"Sakura? Where are you going? Sit down!" Sakura's mother shouted. But Sakura ignored her calls. With a slam of the front door Sakura began to dash down the dirt roads.

_**Sakura **_**POV **

When I was a few blocks away from my house I stopped running. I placed both hands on my knees crouched over and took a few deep breaths to calm my heart. If I stayed in that kitchen any longer I would kill myself. I continued walking toward the academy trying to ignore my growling stomach. Today was supposed to be exciting to me, I should be happy since today I would be assigned with my team.

But now I was no longer looking forward to today. I simply wanted the day to be over.

I'm slowly starting to resent my parents. I don't want to but I can't help how much hate I'm starting to feel for them.

I stopped mid step when I heard whispering. I looked to my left and saw two older women whispering and giving me the same look everyone in the village seemed to give me. A look of pity. Some even give me a look of fear or at rare times a look of hate. But what made things more strange was that I had no clue why.

I would always see or hear adults whispering and looking at me but the second I made eye contact with them, they would stop. It was weird. A year back I do remember going to go buy groceries and hearing someone talking about me I hadn't heard much but I heard a few distinct things. Before I could ask the woman what she was talking about…an ANBU black OP came and took her away. I haven't seen the woman since that day. But it did seem that since that day people were making extra sure to make sure I don't hear them when they whisper about me.

But there was something the woman said that day that's had me confused ever since then. I hadn't heard much but I distinctly heard "I can't believe that girl Sakura is that killer's sister. What if she ends up like her brother?"

As far as I know I'm an only sibling. So why was she saying I was some killers sister?

It seemed like the whole village knew this big secret about me but refused to let me in on it. I was entirely in the dark about things.

But I always wondered if their words had something to do with my childhood.

I wouldn't know though…because I have no recollection of my childhood up until the age of 6.

_**TO BE CONTIUED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know not much happened but I wasn't really planning on much to happen this chapter. So can people see the changes I made? Unlike in my Their Strengths story Sakura is in the dark about EVERYTHING she has no clue she has a Kekki Genkai or anything else she has no clue what so ever! The life she has here, to her is the life she always has but you can see her questioning it. Are her parent's ass holes? For the second chapter it will introduce team seven becoming a team blah blah blah but there will be a time skip period after the bell test in that chapter where I will just skip to the Zabuza mission. And by the third chapter it will probably start off from when Kakashi is unconscious at Tazuna's house right after their first battle with Zabuza.<strong>

**I'm not going to lie part of me wasn't satisfied with the ending of this chapter but I didn't want to hold off on this chapter any longer. And it's already three in the morning, I need sleep. Oh and before people ask only the adults know about what happened in Sakura's past (which she can't remember) not people in Sakura's age group and younger. I just wanted to make that clear before someone started asking why all the kids at the academy didn't treat her same as the villagers did.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Team

**~Look At Me Now~**

_Flashback/Sakura's thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Other people's thoughts**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Last Time~~<em>

_It seemed like the whole village knew this big secret about me but refused to let me in on it. I was entirely in the dark about things._

_But I always wondered if their words had something to do with my childhood._

_I wouldn't know though…because I have no recollection of my childhood up until the age of 6._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <strong>Team<strong>

I walked into the academy with a long sigh, already wanting for the day to end. I ran my fingers through my strange colored hair before letting it drop down to my side and began to make my way to my class room. I walked through the empty halls silently until I stopped at a door with slightly faded paint. I placed my hand on the door knob and swiftly slid the door open.

"Shit" I cursed. I looked around the class room and saw all my peers sitting on desk or in chairs chatting loudly with their separate group of friends. My Sensei wasn't even in class yet, meaning I had rushed here for nothing.

Perfect.

I was about to turn around and walk right out of the classroom without a care until I noticed a blob of spikey blond hair from the side of my eye. With a smile I forgot my plan to leave and made my way toward the third desk near the bottom.

_**Normal **_**POV**

Placing her face a few inches away from the completely oblivious boys face.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted. A grin came to Sakura's face when her blond friend practically jumped out of his seat. Surprised ocean blue eyes clashed with mischievous emerald green and a smirk made its way onto Sakura's face.

"Don't do that Sakura-Chan! You scared me!" Naruto whined. Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring manner before she slid into the middle seat Naruto offered her.

"I don't know why you are so surprised" Sakura laughed "I do that to you _everyday_"

Naruto pouted causing Sakura to let out a small laugh. Naruto always managed to make her day better with one of his eye blinding smiles. He was her best friend, and she wouldn't trade him for anything. They were like Ying and Yang they balanced each other out. Naruto was loud and outgoing while Sakura was more calm and collected and thought before she did something.

"Hn"

Both Naruto and Sakura's happy expressions twisted into ones of annoyance. They both turned and glared at the chicken butt haired boy sitting to the left of Sakura. His face was passive not even sparring the two annoyed classmates a glance.

Getting annoyed with the boys' passive attitude Sakura spoke.

"What's your problem Uchiha?" Sakura asked calmly. The emotionless boy shifted his eyes to Sakura's direction, sending a slight glare that didn't seem to faze her.

"Your too loud…it's annoying" Uchiha Sasuke mumbled. Sakura's eyes twitched slightly in annoyance. Lord help her she was going to put hands on this boy. She didn't like Uchiha Sasuke and she didn't understand why so many girls liked him either. Sasuke was an egotistical jerk in her opinion. To put it simply Sasuke was an ass.

"Shut Up Teme!" Naruto Glared. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing exactly where this was going. While Sakura and Naruto both held a mutual dislike for the Uchiha, Naruto tended to take things a bit too far. Sakura glanced at Sasuke slightly from the side, blocking out whatever Naruto was blabbering on about. There was something familiar about Sasuke in a way. Like Sakura had met him way before she entered the academy. Sakura felt drawn to him in a way. She felt like she had the responsibility to look out for the Uchiha, even though he certainly didn't seem to need it.

_**~H**_**okage's **_**O**_**ffice**

The Jounin all stood silently around the Hokages desk watching each student come into the crystal ball placed in the middle of the desk for everyone to see.

"So that's them, huh?" A Jounin spoke up. The Hokage nodded his head in confirmation.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" The third Hokage mumbled, staring intently at the crystal ball.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the only survivor left from the Uchiha Clan." Kureni stated simply. Asuma nodded his head. "And Naruto Uzumaki has the Nine Tails sealed inside of him." He added.

Kakashi stood to the side in silence letting out a hum in understanding. The picture on the ball soon shifted from Naruto and Sasuke's arguing forms over to the pink haired Kunoichi watching the 2 boy argue, letting out slight giggles every now and then at something that was said.

"That's her isn't it?" Genma questioned pulling out his tooth pick. The Hokage nodded his head in validation causing slight whispers to fill the room, until they were ordered to quiet down. Kakashi stepped closer to desk and starred at the ball with bored eyes thinking.

"Sakura Haruno…" Kakashi mumbled

* * *

><p>"<em>Man Naruto can talk…"<em> Sakura thought as she watched Naruto continue argue with Sasuke. Sakura had been friends with Naruto since the age of 8 so she knew Naruto could talk for hours but it still amazed her. And she was still wondering when Naruto had made his way on top of the desk. They both looked like children sitting there glaring at each other.

"FOREHEAD I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE!"

Sakura's eye twitched slightly in annoyance before turning to meet where the annoying voice had come from, coming face to face with a long haired blond. Sakura starred at her ex best friend with distaste. She was always so loud!

"Keep your voice down Ino pig" Sakura glared. Ino glared back in annoyance causing sparks of hate to fly between the two.

"Move I'm sitting next to Sasuke-Kun!" Ino ordered placing her hands on her hip. Before Sakura could respond another squeaky voice from across the room interrupted claiming she was going to sit with Sasuke, causing another fan girl to jump into the argument and before Sakura could understand what was going on a group of fan girls were now in front of her arguing with one another on who would sit next to the Brooding Uchiha.

Slowly Sakura rubbed her temples to sooth the oncoming headache. Her best friend was bitching and moaning about the Uchiha behind her and a bunch of random fan girls arguing about the Uchiha in front of her and that just made her dislike the Uchiha more. All these headaches because of him, adding another reason to dislike the Uchiha onto her list.

"Damn it Naruto, give it a rest!" Sakura groaned turning around to yell at her friend. A chorus of gasp filled the room as they starred on at the scene in total utter shock. Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance when she finally processed that her Best Friend and the Uchiha bastard were locking lips. This was quiet possibly the most disturbing thing she had ever witnessed. It seemed like time was moving extra slow as everyone continued to stop and stare at the two.

"_Taking their sweet precious time to separate" _

"Sweet Merciful God I think I'm blind" Sakura mumbled once the two finally pulled apart. Sakura starred at the two in the disgust as they began spitting everywhere to get the taste of each other out of their mouths. A dark aura came from behind caused Sakura and Naruto to stiffen. Slowly turning around they came face to face with an angry Ino and equally angry fan girls.

"Oh yeah I forgot they were here…" Sakura whispered, Naruto whimpered lightly in fear.

"Stay away from Sasuke-Kun, BAKA!" Ino growled getting ready to charge at the blond causing Sakura to tense up ready to defend her best friend without a moment's hesitation.

"Alright kids take a seat!" Iruka shouted entering the room. People began to take their seats and Ino sent one last glare towards Naruto and Sakura before taking her seat in the row behind them. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked to Iruka who was now standing at the front of the classroom.

"As of today you are all Ninja! You will face difficult trials and hardships" Iruka announced "But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. You are all only Genin and all Genin's will be grouped into three man squads and lead by a Jonin."

Slight gasp of surprise filled the room and everyone eyed Iruka with slight confusion and excitement. Sakura's face slightly scrunched up in confusion but she said nothing.

"Well someone has to be teamed up with Sasuke. I wonder who" Ino said smirking at Sakura who had turned around to give Ino a look of annoyance.

"Yes good to know Ino" Sakura replied sarcastically causing Ino to glare at her. Sakura turned back around and rested her cheek in her palm.

"_Well if it is going to be a three man squad I hope I'm at least with Naruto " _

Sakura turned her head to the side and glanced at Sasuke, who didn't look all too happy about the arrangement. _"As long as I'm not teamed up with Sasuke….God, or worse_ _Ino (*_Insert shudder of disgust*) _I'll be happy"_

Sakura half listened as Iruka called out Group numbers and group names until Group 7 was called. "Sakura Haruno you are a part of group 7" Iruka stated. Sakura nodded her head in understanding and clenched her hands in anticipation as she waited to find out who would be in the group with her.

"Naruto Uzuamaki you are in Team 7." Iruka added causing Naruto's eyes to go wide in surprise. Sakura and Naruto starred at each other in absolute shock before huge grins came on their faces, happy they would be sticking together through their Ninja training. Sakura silently thanked whatever God was listening for giving her that.

"YAY!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down his seat causing Sakura to giggle at his antics to excited to get him to sit down. But the excitement was short lived.

"And Sasuke Uchiha you are in Team 7." Naruto and Sakura quickly deflated and they looked down at their teacher with wide eyes. "SAY WHAT?" They exclaimed in unison causing Iruka, to flinch a bit at their volume. Iruka glared at Naruto and began to lecture Naruto about his crappy grades and why Sasuke needed to be teamed with us. Sakura slumped down into her seat and pouted ignoring Ino's glare. She began to silently wonder if she had done something very wrong in a past life to deserve a punishment like this. Having the Uchiha on her team would be nothing but trouble. Sakura half listened to Iruka as he called out the rest of the teams to busy pouting with Naruto to care.

"Now then I'll dismiss you for lunch and after each team will meet up with their team leader" Iruka announced. He smiled at every single one of his students. "I'm very proud of all of you."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat silently on the stone bench picking at the food in her bento her mind drifting off somewhere else. She seemed to keep getting this recurring flash back about some man, whose face she couldn't see, talking to her about Sasuke.<p>

Flashback: ~

"_But I don't want you to leave…" A little Sakura whimpered as she held onto her teddy bear tightly. 2 men stood in front of her but darkness covered most of their faces making it impossible to tell who the two men were. The man in front of her smiled slightly before bending down to her level and ruffled her short pink locks. _

"_Don't cry Sakura-chan" The man said "we'll see each other again someday."_

_Sakura cried a bit harder and her grip tightened on her teddy bear. "No you can't go! Don't leave…" Sakura whimpered. The man smiled a bit more touched by the girl's plea for him to stay. _

"_Sakura-chan, can you do something for me while I'm gone?" The man asked. Sakura nodded reluctantly still not liking the idea of him leaving. "Will you watch over Sasuke for me…?" For a second her tears stopped and she thought of how her new friend would feel when he found out he was gone… _

"_Hai…"Sakura whispered. The man pulled her into a hug causing the flood of tears to come back as she cried into the man's Anbu uniform. He rubbed her back in comforting circles until she calmed down some and she inhaled his comforting musky scent. He smelt like the musky scent in the air you have the day after a rainy day. The man pulled away slightly and lightly kissed her large forehead._

"_Thank you Sakura"_

Flashback Fin: ~

"That little girl was me wasn't it…?" Sakura mumbled to herself "But who was that man? And the other man behind him? And why were we talking about Sasuke…?"

At that moment she heard someone coming and lo and behold there was Sasuke, 1 of the many things confusing her right now. Why did she seem to know Sasuke….?

She sat silently as she watched the stoic Uchiha walk by her like she didn't even exist. Sakura had full intention of staying quiet and pretending the Uchiha wasn't there as well but her mouth opened on her own.

"Sasuke…" She said so quietly you almost wouldn't have heard it. But Sasuke did. The young Uchiha halted in his step and turned around slightly to look at her over his shoulder to let her know he was listening.

They stood there in utter silence for a while and Sakura silently kicked herself for even opening her mouth. Now what was she going to say to him? 'hey I keep having these strange dreams in which I'm like 4 or 5 and some shady men are standing around me and I'm crying and for some reason you are brought up into the conversation. You wouldn't happen to know what any of that means do you?'

She would rather throw herself off the Hokage's building.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Sasuke. "Stop annoying me, I have better things to do then deal with you" Sasuke stated emotionlessly. And with that he walked away leaving a wide eyed and confused Sakura.

Sakura stood there with her jaw dropped in surprise before the words that the Uchiha had said finally hit her causing her eye to twitch in anger.

"_I am going to tear him APART!"_

Naruto walked up behind her holding his stomach that was still doing flip flops from drinking his bad milk that morning. All the problems with his stomach seemed to disappear the second he saw Sakura standing near the bench and quickly began to run up to her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. He received no answer and became worried he walked in front of her to see if he could catch her attention and quickly froze in his place when he saw the look on her face.

"Umm Sakura-chan" Naruto said unsurely "why do you look like you want to kill someone?"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke sat silently in the class room FAR apart from one another while they waited for their Sensei.<p>

They were going on hour 3 now.

"Where is he!" Naruto exclaimed pacing back in forth. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke responded to Naruto's whining since Sakura was still mega pissed at Sasuke and was giving off this aura of death and Sasuke simply didn't feel the need to honor Naruto with a response. The silence stretched on until the sound of a chair being stepped on rang through the quiet classroom. Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts and turned to the left to watch her friend stand on a chair and wedge in a chalk board eraser into the little gap in the door.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question. "Naruto…what _are _you doing?" Sakura questioned. Naruto turned to grin at his friend before going back to what he was doing.

"This is what he gets for making us wait this long!" Naruto laughed hoping of the chair once he was finished setting up his prank. Sakura looked at Naruto's work skeptically.

"Naruto are you sure this will work? He is a Jonin after all" Sakura stated.

"_Though it certainly would be funny if it did work"_

"Yeah Dobe, he is an elite ninja why would he fall for a stupid prank like this" Sasuke mumbled from his seat. Sakura glared at Sasuke and bit back the need to reply with 'I didn't need you to agree with me!' like an immature 5yr old. All eyes turned to the door when they heard it opening. A head full of silver hair popped through the door and just like Naruto had planned the eraser fell on top of the persons head. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter and Sakura bit her lip to keep her smile at bay while Sasuke simply scoffed at the fact a Jonin so easily fell for such a childish prank.

"Hmm my first impression of this group…your all a bunch of…Idiots" The man said simply.

Sakura glared, along with her other two teammates.

"_Well fuck you too asshole."_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

They were led up to the academy roof where they each took a seat on separate stares and their Sensei stood in front of them leaning against the railing in a rather laid back manner.

"Alright, let's start with introductions" The man drawled. They all starred at him in confusion before Sakura voiced what her teammates were thinking. "How?" Sakura asked.

The Jonin rested his chin in his hand in a thinking motion. "Hmm… Your name, what you like, what you dislike, hobbies, dreams…stuff like that." He said shrugging his shoulders. Sakura gave the man a blank look "why don't you demonstrate?"

"Hmm well my name is Kakashi Hatake" He introduced "I like…well I like a lot of things, my hobbies…well I have a lot of hobbies and my dreams…well that's none of your business."

Naruto and Sakura both rolled their eyes "Thanks for giving us your name I guess" Naruto grumbled.

"Well how about you each introduce yourselves" Kakashi drawled. Sakura didn't listen to Naruto as he introduced himself to their strange Sensei as he listed his favorite ramens –having heard it all before- only smiling at him a little when he listed hanging out with Sakura as one of his many likes and when he said his dream was to be Hokage.

As Sasuke was introducing himself he felt her heart go out for him a bit. He seemed angry, sad and over all a tad broken inside and she couldn't help but wonder who this man was Sasuke wanted to get revenge on.

"Girl in the red would you like to introduce yourself now?"

Sakura looked up surprised to see all of them watching her and waiting for her to start her introduction. "Umm I'm Sakura Haruno" She started "I like hanging around Naruto…when he isn't being annoying"

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, causing Sakura to laugh.

"I um…I don't like really being at home much" Sakura mumbled causing a look of sympathy to come on Naruto's face while Kakashi and Sasuke starred at her in question. "And I don't really like the night because every time I go to sleep these visions keep coming…"

Kakashi's expression soon became serious. _**"No…it couldn't be…"**_ Kakashi thought as he watched Sakura closely.

"I don't really have many hobbies…" Sakura continued "And my dream…well I never really thought about it but I would like to remember what happened to me when I was younger"

"_**I have to keep an eye on all of them. The nine tails, the last surviving Uchiha…" **_Kakashi thought _**"And then there's her I have to keep an eye on her and report anything to the Hokage if something happens."**_

"Alright well now that we introduced each other, I would like you all at the training grounds by 6 in the morning and no later than that" Kakashi ordered boredly. The three of them starred at him in question. "For what exactly, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned in curiosity.

"I'm going to test you" He answered. They all starred at him in shock. Test them for what?

Before any more questions could be asked he said "I will tell you more tomorrow." They shrugged their shoulders and each stood up to leave trusting they would hear more tomorrow.

"Oh and one more thing…" Kakashi called "don't eat breakfast"

"Why not?" Naruto asked. Kakashi simply put his hands in his pocket.

"Because if you do…you'll puke." And with those final he disappeared by leaving 3 shocked and confused students.

* * *

><p>Once outside of the academy Sasuke wasted no time in separating from them and going his own way and Sakura didn't really care she was glad to be rid of the annoying Uchiha for the rest of the day. But she certainly wasn't ready to go home. The last thing she wanted to do after today was go straight home to parents who found anything to put her down about.<p>

"Hey, Naruto want to go get some ramen?" Sakura asked. Sakura couldn't help but laugh when she saw hearts come into her friend's eyes. He was such a weirdo when it came to ramen.

"Do you mean it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed drooling a bit.

"For starters wipe your mouth" She said handing Naruto a napkin face twisted in slight disgust "And yes I'm hungry and I'm not ready to go home quite yet."

Naruto grinned at his longtime friend. "Let's go Sakura-chan! I even have some nice coupons!"

Sakura smiled right back at him. She was glad she had Naruto; she knew he would always be there for her…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Back again I see" The ramen shop owner laughed. Sakura smiled knowing he was referring to when she came to his shop that morning to eat breakfast since she had skipped it at home.

"Would you like the same thing you had this morning?" He asked.

"Yep, thanks Teuchi!" Sakura smiled taking a seat at the bar.

"And what would you like, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked smiling at one of her favorite costumers. She had remembered Naruto and Sakura coming to ichiraku since they were little children. They were by far their most frequent and favorite customers.

"Beef Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Ayame giggled at his cheerfulness and left to make his order. Sakura and Naruto talked about how they thought tomorrow were going to go until Ayame came back with their orders. They both pulled out a pair of chopsticks quickly snapping them in two and they began to eat. Sakura watched Naruto slurp up his ramen hungrily and a sly smirk came onto her face.

"So Naruto…" Sakura smirked "That kiss with Sasuke…"

Naruto quickly came to a halt in his eating and both Ayame and Teuchi turned around in surprise now very interested in the conversation.

"So…was he a good kisser?"

Naruto began to choke on his ramen causing Sakura too fall into a fit of laughter she couldn't control and Ayame and Teuchi laughed along with her. Naruto pouted.

"SAKURA-CHAN, GROSS!~"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>God this was one long ass chapter! I'm not even going to lie guys I got real lazy near the ending when they started giving introductions that's why I didn't put in Naruto and Sasuke's introductions I just slightly mentioned them. I really hadn't intended for this chapter to be as long as it was or trust me this chapter would have been out like 3 weeks ago. Don't expect all my chapters to be like these guys. I really don't have the time and energy to make chapters this long; I will defiantly try to though. Next chapter I'll try to put some other peoples POV in this since I didn't do much of it this chapter.<strong>

**You know the drill guys Please Review! No flaming but constructive criticism is very welcome! **

**QUESTION:**_ Who is your favorite villain and why?_

_.Mine is defiantly Madara and Obito! I mean come on guys Madara finished off the Hokage's without a problem! (Don't get me wrong I love Tsunade and Gaara) And Obito is just bad ass! _


End file.
